Rocket Misty
by Lady Lilly
Summary: Misty is Recuited by Team Rocket. Ch.1. Dark, some original characters. Obivously, no Rocket bashing. Anti-Rockets, beware! r+r
1. Chapter 1

Rocket Misty  
  
A Dark TR Fanfiction  
  
By Lady Lilly  
  
Notes:  
  
Scenery Descriptions  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[Pokemon Translations]  
  
{Author Notes}  
  
~Narrator~  
  
A=Ash; M=Misty; B=Brock  
  
(Actions)  
  
The first chapter is in script form because I don't really want to waste time writing a detailed chapter about nothing, due to the fact this is just to get things started.  
  
Chapter One: Undoing The Seams  
  
Deep in some unknown forest  
  
~ Our hero's today are now heading back home after Ash's victory at the Jhoto League competition, little did they know, trouble was brewing.~  
  
M: La, la, la, oh today's SUCH a beautiful day!  
  
A: (Polishing his new trophy) Yep, and now I'm gonna go home to show this to Mom!  
  
B: I hope I meet a cute girl in Pallet town.  
  
Pikachu: Pika, Pika, chu! [Let's eat some thing! I want some ketchup!]  
  
Starts to rain  
  
M: Oh no! My hair's all messed up!  
  
A: Well, at lease water isn't gathering in your hat!  
  
B: Quit arguing and let's find some shelter!  
  
M&A: Right!  
  
(They find a cave up a head and run in.)  
  
Inside the Cave  
  
M: Thank goodness we got out of the rain.  
  
A: Yeah, but (goes bubbly eyed) I SO HUNGRY  
  
M: Ash I can't believe you, we just ate two hours ago!  
  
A: Yeah, so what?  
  
M: (a vein on her head starting to rise) Your not supposed to get hungry that fast!  
  
A: Well, I'm a growing boy, I need the nourishment, sides I have an endless appetite.  
  
B: Quit arguing, since Ash is hungry I'll make something for us to eat.  
  
A: Yeah!!  
  
M: I don't understand you.  
  
(Cell phone rings)  
  
M: (Taking a cell phone out of her pack and then flips the top, turns up the volume)  
  
Hello, Misty Waterflower of Cerulean Gym, how my I help you?  
  
Person on phone: Hey Misty, like turn on the vidlink.  
  
M: (Fiddling with the cell phone, a beam of light shines from the top of the phone, the image stabilizes and they see Violet is on the line.) Violet what is it? Do you have a good reason to bug me this time?  
  
Violet: Of course, look baby-sister, we're in a jam, and we like, totally need your help! Please? Pretty please?  
  
M: Why don't you guys do the water ballet or something?  
  
Violet: (Gets push away from the phone by Lily) Look, how 'bout this, you come and we'll stop picking on you and you'll get your Starmie and Horsie back, okay?  
  
M: (reluctantly) Fine, 'sides, since when could a Waterflower turn their back to the Cerulean Gym.  
  
V&L: Really?! (Give each other high fives) We knew we could get you to come home!  
  
M: What?! You were tricking me?!  
  
V&L: Of course! That's like, the whole total, point of being an older sibling!  
  
M: AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Why can't you guys think for yourselves?  
  
Lily: Why should we, when we like, totally, don't have to? Beside you like promised to come.  
  
M: I know, but still….  
  
V&L: Come on, and be home by next Friday, okay, 'cause we're gonna like, start the show on Saturday. Ja!(Picture ripples and then fades)  
  
M: Not again, this happened with the Mermaid Water Ballet! Oh well.  
  
A: Come on Misty, we know you'll be perfect for whatever they've got planned.  
  
B: Yeah.  
  
(Time Passes)  
  
At a airport  
  
Voice on PA: Attention all passengers taking flight 890 from Goldenrod City to Cerulean City, we will now begin boarding, first class please come to the gate, I repeat first class please come to the gate, thank you.  
  
M: Well that's me, well, I guess this is good bye, I'll send you guys a tape of the show via Flying Gyarados Express, okay, and call me!  
  
A: Sure we will, oh and Misty, there's something I'd like to give you (takes out a 2"x 2" box wrapped on silver wrapping paper w/ blue metallic bow on top) here, open it when your on the plane.  
  
M: Oh, Ash, thank you! Oh and here (Takes out a 6x6" 1" tall box wrapped in brown paper) you'll need this where your going, (Ash hesitates) Well, GO ON! ( Ash opens box)  
  
A: Wow!! This is what I've been wishing for!  
  
B: What, what is it?  
  
A: It's a Poke-Trainer-Organizer-Pokedex 3000!!! It provides space for badges, has a built in calendar, organizer, and clock, has a hardware for storing data on the pokemon you've seen, captured, battled, and defeated, and it serves as a Pokedex, and it's only 3x5 inches big! And it comes with a set of vitamins, minerals, rare candies, 2 random TMs, and 2 random HMs!!! THAK YOU MISTY!!!! How did you know I wanted it?!  
  
M: Ash you were talking about it in your sleep! How is some one suppose to ignore that?! 'Sides it seemed like you needed the organizer.  
  
A: Misty!  
  
M: Ha, ha, ha, just kidding.  
  
A: By the way, how could you afford this? It costs 4M Poke dollars! That's 2x the price of the bike I ruined!  
  
M: The Waterflower family is rather wealthy Ash, how else could I let the destruction of a P$2,000,000 custom bike slide so easily?  
  
A: Oh yeah.  
  
M: Anyways, bye! I've got to go!!! (runs into gate)  
  
A&B: Bye! (They head off)  
  
On the plane  
  
(Misty takes out the box Ash had given her and opens it, it turns out to be a teardrop shaped gold and silver loop encrusted with sapphires, aquamarines and dark opals, and in cursive letters spelt out with gold "Misty" in the center)  
  
M: Aw, how beautiful, Ash you shouldn't have, hm? What's this?  
  
(Takes out a folded sheet of paper and unfolds it)  
  
Ash's Note:  
  
Dear Misty,  
  
Hi! Like the necklace? I got it in Goldenrod City when I passed a jewelry store. I traded six of my tarous, didn't need them any way. I'll miss you, and uh… (eraser marks)  
  
Ja-  
  
Ash Ketchum, future Pokemon Master  
  
(Misty shakes her head)  
  
M: Oh Ash, why can't you just say it? It's not like I can't read what's erased.  
  
(She looks closely at the letter.)  
  
M: I love you indeed. Well, maybe I needed to know, I have a bad feeling.  
  
~While at the same time in Cerulean City, a special meeting is taking place~  
  
Man 1: She is coming, right?  
  
Woman 1: Yes, we, I, made it like, mega-important.  
  
Man 2: My friend here was just making sure. Anyway, our boss needs her in good  
  
condition.  
  
Woman 2: We like, totally know that.  
  
Man 1: We'll be back here in a week, have her by then.  
  
Woman 2: Like totally sure.  
  
Man 2: Then the deal is sealed?  
  
Woman 3: Yeah. Like totally!  
  
Woman 1: Where did you come from? I thought you were going out.  
  
Woman 3: I was. But I had this vibe that something mega-important was happening. And it looks like I was right. Hey! You guys weren't thinking of leaving me out of the deal were you?  
  
Woman 2: *spluttering* Well…of course not! You are…like our younger sister! We wouldn't forget you! Of course not!  
  
Woman 3: Good.  
  
Cerulean City  
  
M: (walking toward the gym) I guess I'm back.  
  
Sisters: Misty, your back!  
  
M: Well, yeah.  
  
Sisters: Good! Now lets start rehearsing.  
  
M: Okay.  
  
Lilly: I'll, like totally, help you with costume. Now just get behind the screen and put it on.  
  
M: (Goes behind the screen, then it closes around her) Hey! What's the idea?!  
  
Daisy: Look, Mom and Dad made a deal when you were born. When you grew of age , anywhere between 12 and 15, Team Rocket would collect you as a member.  
  
M: And what did you guys gain from it?  
  
Daisy: The family was given ten billion pokedollars, five billion when you were born and the other five billion when they collected you.  
  
Lilly: Mom and Dad were like, total fools, they spent the money too fast and left us almost broke.  
  
M: Yeah, so what? So now you're just going to ship me off?!  
  
Violet: Like totally! We need the money!  
  
(Violet presses a button)  
  
M: So, what (starts to droop), does (falls to the floor) that say about our family? (faints)  
  
Daisy: Poor, Misty, that knockout gas sure is strong. We're sorry, but we have to do this.  
  
Man 1: (Carries Misty away) Thanks.  
  
Lilly: Hey, stop by her room and pick up her stuff okay?  
  
Man 2: Sure, (walks away with Man 1) Hey, wait up!  
  
Rocket Headquarters; Viridian Underground  
  
Misty: Ugh, (Sits up) Daisy? Lilly? Violet? What's going on? Where am I?  
  
Man 1: Your at the TR headquarters.  
  
Misty: What?!  
  
Man 2: You heard him.  
  
M: So, I'm going to serve your boss, Giovanni?  
  
Man 1: No.  
  
M: Then who?  
  
Man2: Our Mistress, Eve Rocket, the Boss' daughter.  
  
Man 1: (A beeping is heard and he takes out his cell phone. An image is projected) Madam, Do you wish to see Misty Waterflower?  
  
Madam Boss: Bring her at once.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
A/N: The Madam Boss in this fic is NOT the Madam Boss Musashi's/ Jessie's mother worked under, it's Giovanni's DAUGHTER, NOT his mother. Um, I think that's obvious, but this is just so I don't get, stupid notes about that. Review! Flame or praise, just leave something! 


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket Misty  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dark TR Fic by Lady Lilly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.  
  
"Hello, Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym. I am Madam Boss's third in command, Challet. Come this way, we'll begin testing you," a girl with red hair in a jester outfit (Think Harle) opened a door on the left.  
  
"Testing?" Misty was confused, why would Team Rocket test their new recruits?  
  
"Um, not testing as in academic knowledge, but in elemental strength. Oh, it's you turn."  
  
Great, wonderful, this is going to be weird I'll bet my Psyduck on it. I entered a large room, it was like an arena the walls and floors were painted black, and weird machinery was everywhere.  
  
"Here is where you'll be tested, Madam Boss will see you afterward to give you the results and go over some linear rules of Team Rocket," Challet explained and then said, "Start testing sequences A, B, and N."  
  
A burst of light and then extreme pain. Metal fists and feet punched and kicked me harshly with no sign of stopping. I screamed in pain and it stopped. A cold mist enveloped me.  
  
~Flash Back~  
  
She was ten again, two years before she met Ash and gained freedom. The family was living happily from mother's corrupted profit. She played with her Poke-doll with out a face. She called the doll Goldy for the doll's golden hair and kimono. She happily tapped her tambourine while goldine jumped to the rhythm. A shadow fell over her, Mother had come home. She was kicked, slapped and beat and then throw in a closet.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Next she was submersed in deep water, with the amount of light bleeding through the water, she could tell she was well over fifty feet under water. The Waterflower line was extremely resistant to the ocean pressure and she could survive within the deepest crevasses as long as she had some air with in twenty minutes or so. I can't get to the surface in time; I'm going to die. Then as soon as it started, it stopped. Then white flashes of lightning struck her. Again and a gain they hit, she fell on the edge of collapsing. The next threw her to the ground.  
  
Misty lied on the black marble floor, her breath came in and out in short huffs. Small bits of electricity bit into her skin. Blood poured from her cuts. Tears started to well up in her eyes. No! I won't cry, if I cry, Mommy 'ill beat me! And I can't fail, not now!  
  
"Well, if you won't give up, what, pray tell, do you intend to do?" a smooth voice, a girl's. But there seemed to be an edge to the silky voice. Silk and steel, what a combo.  
  
"Who, who are you?" Misty rasped, her throat being sore from screaming from pain. "Are you my tormentor, here to kill me?"  
  
"No, well I won't if you get up, if you don't," a shing was heard, " I'll have to kill you."  
  
Misty gathered all of her remaining strength and stood up, and then she fainted. As her world became dark, a shing was heard, the katana was back in its sheath. She's not going to kill me. And everything went black.  
  
Misty opened her eyes slowly, and groaned. Slowly her eyes started to focus, slowly, bit-by-bit things became clear. She was in a fancy room, the floor was marble and there were many prized items everywhere. Where am I?  
  
"You're in my office," the same voice said, "And you're the latest recruit for NEO Team Rocket, my area. You'll be paired with someone of the opposite sex and probably of an opposing element. Element? "Elements, like pokemon elements, water, fire, ice, grass, poison, physic, dark, normal, light, ground, lighting, and fighting. Various people, like you, have these powers. Like any sort of power, this has drawbacks, say you are a fighting type, and so your weak against physic peoples' attacks. However, this can be used to your advantage, by intense training in the opposite element, you can absorb the other element in addition to your original element. This can be used against people who relay on only statistics, give them a jaw dropper. Your element is water. However your resistance to electricity is amazing, I've never seen a water person hold out as long as you have. You also have a potential in dark and physic."  
  
"Um, who are you?" Misty asked, looking at the back of a silk chair. The chair turned and the girl faced her.  
  
She was regal, and pretty, but certain things kept her from being beautiful. Her hair was black and hung to her knees. Her Gold eyes varied in darkness only slightly, her eyes were pupil-less (or so it seemed). Her skin was almost a deathly white. Her lips were covered by black lipstick. She wore a black gown with gold colored lace.  
  
"I am Eve Rocket, you're new boss, you can also call me Madame Boss. Tonight you'll sleep in the mess hall with the other new recruits. Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, you'll be assigned a dorm and partner. Later, you'll design a uniform. If it is approved you have free time until dinner. Go visit the shopping arcade, soak in the hot springs, watch something on TV, whatever. Your uniforms should be ready after dinner, collect them after you've eaten."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!"  
  
"Recruit Misty, you are dismissed." Misty spun on her heel and left.  
  
Misty entered the mess hall, the sound of hundreds of voices bouncing off fine marble assaulted her ears. People who were close to her age of every type were there. A girl with silver/ white hair was joking with a purple haired youth with red eyes. A middle-aged woman was flirting with girl with her pink hair in a high ponytail. (Yuri/ shoujo ai rules!) A man with megaphone shout for everyone to sit down at a table. Misty sat in the nearest seat. After a nice dinner, sleeping bags were handed out. Misty yawned and drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Around four in the mourning she woke up. About a quarter of the others were already up. Some were eating breakfast some were already done and were chatting. She got up and walked toward the line of people waiting to eat. When she approached the food, she grabbed a tray. After putting preserved mustard tuber*, pancakes, a slice of cheesecake, a bowl of rice porridge* and a cup of soymilk she sat down and began to eat. The purple haired boy she saw earlier sat down next to her with his own tray.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked while peeling his salt egg*.  
  
"Misty Waterflower, what's yours?" she replied while eating really fast.  
  
"Tacchi Hiei," he replied as he bit into his sesame cake*.  
  
"Weird, you don't look Chinese,"  
  
"My father was Japanese and you know the traditions. Even so you don't even look Asian!" he answered.  
  
"Umm, I'm only partly Asian, my mother's great grand mother was the only oriental person in the family," Misty began to eat her cheesecake.  
  
"Ahh," they finished their breakfast in silence. After everyone had finished eating. Challet came in.  
  
"People, people, clam down, Madame Boss has finished the pairing. Pay attention and listen for you name and your partners. Here goes: Necko Yuki and Shinji, Daria and Toya, Misty and Tacchi" the list went on but Misty smiled at Tacchi. She could tell that with Tacchi, she'd go a long way.  
  
A/N: That was umm short. The * are traditional Chinese foods, I don't know what Japanese breakfast is composed of! R+R=MORE CHAPTERS FASTER! Warning: the fic will become darker and darker as we progress, you are warned. I've bought American McGee's Alice and I'm loving it! Because I'm playing it all the time it's affecting my writing! Oh course this fic was to become dark but ALICE is making it darker! Oh well, not enough dark stuff on FF.net! Yes, I'm blabbing, so what?! I'm a bit on edge, math finals are over and I wonder what I got! 


End file.
